


A Short Shopping Trip with a Moirail

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kanaya/Karkat Briefly, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, TerNep Briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eridan's moirail doesn't contact him for a bit, he visits her and she drags him on a small shopping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Shopping Trip with a Moirail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fieryhuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/gifts).



  Being an admiral was no easy task. No easy task at all. Eridan closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He could have sworn that he still saw the numbers and letters that filled every paper on his desk. A few more nights of paper work, he promised himself, just a few more nights. Then they would dock, and Eridan could make sure his moirail was all right.

  It had been perigees without a word from her, and while he knew she got busy, he also knew she did things that were extremely dangerous. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Just a few more nights.

-

  By the time a few more nights had come, Eridan was about ready to rip his crew members to shreds with his bare claws. Every little gesture seemed to grate on his nerves, every word was a hidden insult or threat, every tone was disrespectful. He knew, in his head, he was being unreasonable, but he couldn’t think that way.

  The space ship had docked at the port a few hours ago. The docking and off loading and _more_ paper work had driven Eridan to the edge of his already questionable sanity. His crew members were staying far away, and they were smart to.

  Finally, however, he stepped off the ship and onto the port they’d docked on. It was a space dock in the middle of the empire, a fortress of protocols and weapons that made even Eridan’s ship look weak. Eridan hoped to be in charge of it someday, but he was young and there was much to be done before he would be seen as someone suitable for such a high position.

  Eridan walked down the metal halls, barely noting the land dwellers that scurried out of his way. His cape, clasped at his throat with a gold clip that bore his empress’s insignia, swished dramatically behind him.

  He headed to the office side of the port. Paper pushers, law people, record keepers, all were here. But there was only one paper pusher he had any desire to see. (Although paper pusher was a loose term. She did as much hunting as she did paper pushing.)

  Eridan stopped in front of a door with a teal symbol and the words _lawwoman Pyrope_ on it. He lifted his hand to knock, and then lowered it. Instead, he opened the door and slipped in as quiet as he could.

  Terezi was sitting in her chair. Her head was on her desk and she snored quietly. Peacefully, he thought. Her glasses were off to the side, and she was drooling. She was perfectly all right. At least, she looked it, looked healthy and well and not sick.

  He gave a ghost of a smile as he walked around, going up behind her chair and setting his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her warmth through her clothing. It was the perfect temperature, he thought. Not too hot to be uncomfortable, and not cold enough to be anyone he’d normally be touching. He squeezed gently. Her eyes snapped open and he winced, as he always did, at the red, glossy look of her eyes.

  She inhaled through her nose. A grin carved its way onto her face, teeth near as sharp as Eridan’s, and he smiled.

  “Admiral Ampora!” She crowed. “To what do I owe this visit?”

    “Ya know damn well what, ya insufferable broad,” Eridan huffed. She cackled, and reached up to bat away his hands. He took away his hands at once. There would be time enough for touching her later, or for her to touch him. Or both. “No messages for perigees, just who the flip floppin’ hell do ya think you are?”

  “Terezi Pyrope, hopefully!” Terezi countered. Eridan rolled his eyes. Trying to chide his moirail was entering into a mental and verbal battle that rivaled his battles with his enemies. “How do you do, Admiral flowers?”

  Eridan sighed deeply and set his hands on the desk, cornering her so she couldn’t attempt to leave. 

 “How’s Nepeta?” He asked. Terezi leaned over to his wrist and started to sniff it. “I assume she’s well, else you’d not be in this good of condition.”

  “She’s fine,” Terezi said, and promptly bit his wrist. Eridan suppressed a squeal of surprise and pain, and yanked his hands away. He rubbed them as Terezi stood up and spun to face him. “You, on the other hand, refused to visit me-”

  “I’m a busy man,”

  “-And so I was forced to take more extreme measures to ensure your next visit would be quicker,” Terezi finished, ignoring Eridan’s protest. When Eridan was sure Terezi was done, he reached forwards and touched her shoulders.

  “Terezi. Are you telling me you nearly gave me a heart attack because you wanted me to come over?” He asked, proud of his calm voice. Terezi’s grin answered him and he struggled not to react hastily.

  “Come on, did you _really_ want to spend another sweep in space?” She asked, prodding his stomach with a long fingernail. “Kanaya and Karkat _just_ opened a clothing shop and they need some new orders to fill. _And_ a new bookshop has been put in veeerry recently!”

  “While this is all very tempting, I have more important things to do then go on a shopping trip with my girlfriend,” He snapped.

  “But are they more fun?” Terezi asked. When Eridan didn’t reply, she nodded as if that confirmed it and grabbed his hand up. “We’re going shopping, and they we’re going to have a jam, and then we’re going to sleep, and then you’re going to leave and I will stay and do useful things while you pounce about the galaxy.”

  Eridan muttered something about his job being useful as well, but if Terezi noticed, she didn’t say anything. He had to admit to himself that spending a day with his moirail would be a thousand times better then standing another day on the deck of his ship and waiting for the next exciting things to happen.

  So, he didn’t protest as Terezi began to lead him out. She was a small, energetic bundle of energy, he mused as he followed along. She was short, and a little chubby, but well-muscled even if she spenthalf of her time behind a desk nowadays. Eridan knew she was the first to leap into a case and find any and all crime doers. Hell, once she’d borrowed a ship and chased a thief across two and a half solar systems. People were conflicted on if she should be punished or rewarded, but Eridan managed to pull a couple strings and barely save her skin. Although, looking back on it, she probably _could_ have done it herself. She was like that.

  Eridan stared at her back as she led him, bounding down corridors and through doorways. Others scurried out of her way, glowering at her on occasion. She was well known on the space station. Fewer glowers were sent at Eridan, however, and if any were, the moment they saw his fins and cape they looked away at once. Sometimes so quickly Eridan thought they might give themselves whiplash.

 “Damn dirt lovers,” Eridan muttered after a blue blood gave him a cold, although not disrespectful, look. Terezi glanced over her shoulder with an annoyed look. Eridan found an interesting tapestry to look at, and by the time his head would no longer turn to look at it, Terezi have given up glowering at him.

  She led him first to a book shop called _The Bay Window_ , and pointed at the books in the window. Several were in different languages, but most were in main.

  “Does this suit they needs, grape breath?” Terezi asked. Eridan rolled his eyes at the nickname, but ducked into the store with a nod.

  “Very much so,” He said. The inside of the store was packed with books of all sorts. He headed right to the military history section. Terezi didn’t follow him. She would be in her own section, of course, reading about law and how to cheat it and defend your client.

  Eridan pondered as he ran his fingers over the book spines. Terezi was one of the first people to successfully prove her client was innocent _and_ manage to get the court to let them go free. He was still unsure how she’d actually done it. When the two of them had managed to sit down and watch the videos of the court session together, Eridan was lost most of the time. His time was spent studying war tactics and learning how to out maneuver his enemies in new ways, not pouring over old law centered text books.

  Eridan hummed thoughtfully as he pulled a book off the shelf and glanced through it.  His thoughts on his moirail’s competence were soon lost between the lines of text he scanned to make sure the book was one he wanted.

  Soon, he picked out several books, and headed to the front. Terezi was already there, face pressed against a book as she inhaled its scent. Once, Eridan would have made her stop, but now he only rolled his eyes and set his books next to hers.

  “I’ll be buying all of these,” He said. The person behind the counter nodded and scanned the books. Eridan punched in his card number, transferred the credits, and scooped up all the books.

  Terezi, however, scooped her books off of the top of the pile. Eridan scowled at her and she scowled right back.

  “You’ll drop them!” She claimed, pressing her law books to her chest. Eridan heaved a sigh and walked out of the store. Terezi followed him, then took the lead and went to a store with two signs Eridan knew very well.

  Eridan smiled and stepped into the store. Kanaya was bent over a dress, stitching up a side of it. Karkat was hovering over her, a cup of tea in his hand. The scene was so pale Eridan felt a prick of embarrassment for them and looked away.

  Terezi cleared her throat, and Kanaya glanced up at her. Karkat muttered a curse and glowered at them. He retreated to the back of the shop, cheeks burning, no doubt at being seen acting so pale with his moirail.

  “Ah, Eridan. It’s been a long time,” Kanaya said, dipping her head. Eridan grunted, turning to look over a rack of shirts. “Terezi. Are you and Eridan here for clothing?”

  “Yes we are. He needs a new cape and I’d like a new suit,” Terezi replied. “Best of the best, please! You know how well I pay.”

  “I do indeed, Miss Pyrope,” Kanaya said. She smiled a little. “I’m assuming both must be sturdy and hard to rip or destroy.”

  “Yup! You know us, miss mint. We always have to be ready to do battle at a moment’s notice,”

  Eridan lifted his head and glanced around the shop. It was nice enough, he supposed, and it was clear Kanaya wasn’t lacking in money. How she and Karkat were currently hiding his mutation was a mystery to Eridan, but he suspected they might have some helping hands.

  “Would it be possible to get some pants, too?” Eridan asked. Kanaya glanced over to him and nodded.

  “Of course. How will you two be paying?” Kanaya asked.

  “Credits! Provided by my associate, of course,” Terezi said. She lifted her cane and whacked Eridan’s ankle.

  “Ow! Ter, _seriously_ ,” Eridan grumbled, rubbing his ankle. Terezi cackled, and spun on her heel. She trotted over to the cash register, and Eridan followed behind her.

  Kanaya got up and walked over to it. She bent over it and began to type, pausing every so often to stare at Terezi or Eridan or the clothing sprawled out around the shop. After a few minutes, she held her hand out.

  “Well, the good news is I won’t have to import anything, I think. The bad news is it _will_ take me a couple days, since I have a few very time sensitive orders to get out. Will that be a problem?” Kanaya took the card Eridan handed her and slid it. Eridan punched in the numbers.

 “Nope. Just one more reason for him to stick around,” Terezi said. Kanaya handed back the card and Eridan slipped it back into his back pocket. “You already have my measurements.”

  “I’ll have my tailor send you mine,” Eridan said, waving his hand as Kanaya looked at him. “I’m hungry and I want to go eat.”

  “All right. I’ll see you two later,” Kanaya said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a moirail to calm.”

  “Later, Kanz,” Terezi said. She grinned and grabbed Eridan’s elbow. She led him out of the shop, and down the corridors.

  Eridan was silent, watching the way his moirail’s body moved. She moved sharply, her grace built off speed and need to recalculate her movements at the slightest brush against her body. He loved watching her, truly. It was almost an art form.

  She brought him into a shop that sold fish sandwiches and bought them each one. They leaned against the wall just outside the shop as they ate, Terezi’s head tipped onto Eridan’s shoulder. It wasn’t often that he felt comfortable being completely silent with someone. Usually that meant they were having difficulty talking. It was uncomfortable.

  But with Terezi…It was different. It was a warm, friendly silence that let him think and relax in the comfort of his moirail.

  He appreciated it more then he could admit.

  After they ate their sandwiches, Terezi stared at Eridan and wiggled her eyebrows until he sighed heavily and pushed his way off the wall. Terezi led him to the cabins, then Eridan took the lead. He could have walked _this_ path blindfolded.

  Inside her room was a pile of empty bullet shells and dolls she’d collected over the sweeps. There were other things, but Eridan saw none of them. He saw only the pile and his moirail as he dragged her over to it.

  He plopped down on it, and she settled on his lap. His hands gently roamed her body, feeling her muscle, her fat, her skin, her bones, _her_. He wasn’t close enough to her, he decided, and he wrapped his arms around her and squished her as close to his body as he could.

  Her warmth enveloped him as she wrapped her arms around his head and pushed his face into her more or less flat chest. She’d never really had that much of a rack. Eridan didn’t really care. He cared about being able to hold her and press his face into her and feel like he was going to drown in her scent.

  He tipped back onto the pile, pulling Terezi on top of him. For a few minutes, he pondered if they were going to attempt some sort of feelings jam, but as the moments passed, he found himself less and less willing to be the one to suggest it.

  When Terezi snored softly, Eridan smiled and closed his eyes. He took a hand off of Terezi and set his glasses to the side, then curled up around her as much as he could and started to doze. Soon, he fell into a deeper sleep, from which he wouldn’t wake up from for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the challenge. Hope you liked ^v^


End file.
